Exclusive Ultimates: Ultimates Assemble
by ArtemisPanther
Summary: When an unknown cosmic force threatens the safety of the planet, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury actives the Ultimates Initiative, recruiting the only heroes capable of fighting off such a threat. But how can they fight this alien when they are too busy fighting each other?
1. Prologue

The sounds of gunshots and cannons firing. The smell of death. The image of every good soldier, fallen. Broken. Bleeding. Dying. Dead. Only Nick Fury remains in the field of battle, assuring himself he is going to die. He is going to die alongside his fallen compatriots. He wants nothing more than the inevitable.

"Sir," says Agent Maria Hill, awakening Director Nick Fury, of S.H.I.E.L.D., from his day-dream. "What is it, Hill? I'm busy." Maria gulped. "Director Fury, we've found him. We found Captain America. He's alive." Nick Fury's one eye opens as wide as it can possibly go. "What the hell are you doing just standing here? Take me to him, dammit!" Fury and Hill run through the halls of the Triskellion until arriving at the location of Captain America, the American legend from World War 2.

"Well I'll be damned." Says Nick Fury in awe of the thought to be fallen hero.

He was almost completely thawed out of the block of ice. Before Fury could admire Captain America any further, Agent Phil Coulson walks into the room. He takes one look at Captain America, rolls his eyes and looks back at Director Fury. "Sir, it's about Operation: Galactic Storm." Fury looks annoyed and says "What about Operation: Galactic Storm, Coulson?"

"It's much worse than we formerly believed. You'll need to come take a look."

Fury and Coulson come to the monitoring room and Fury sees a large, purple cloud in the vacuum of space moving slowly past Jupiter. "How is this worse? It looks exactly the same."

"We've identified it, sir. It's not an anomaly, it's a living being. An alien."

"You're telling me that cloud is alive?"

"Not the cloud, sir. The alien within it. Swanson, zoom in."

"Yes, Mr. Coulson." The screen heavily zooms in on the cloud, and they can all barely see the shadow of a very large male figure within it.

"Oh my god…" Fury mumbles to himself. He and Fury begin walking away from the monitoring room and Coulson asks "Sir what should we do?"

Fury turns around and looks Coulson dead in the eye.

"Activate the Ultimates Initiative."

"Sir, I don't think the threat is important enough to-"

"Dammit Coulson, do what I say and active the Ultimates Initiative."

Coulson sighs. "Yes sir." As he walks away, Nick walks over to the balcony and looks out over the ocean. "May God have mercy on our souls."

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hoped you like the prologue, if so, you'll like the following chapters even more, if not please stick around and wait for the following chapters, which will be good, I promise. Anyways, I'd like to thank PhotonCommander10 for inspiring me to write this fanfic you should all go check out his awesome story called **_**Marvel Photon: The Primes.**_** You won't regret it!**


	2. Some Assembly Required

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

The crowd in Balder's Pub chant as Don Blake, the light of his own birthday party, gulps down his fourth cup of Asgardian mead (a fancy name in the pub for a special mix of alcohols). As he finishes it, the crowd goes wild. Don is having fun, but all he truly cares about is paying attention to Jane Foster, who is simply amazed he isn't drunk yet. He quietly tells her "You know my secret, Jane. You have no need to pretend." Jane chuckles, laughing at Don's obsession with being Thor. "I know, I know. Let's just hope that when we get home tonight we won't have to keep pretending." She says in his ear very sensually as she tightens her stone heard grip on his leg. When she lets go, he chuckles and gives her a large kiss, earning lots of whistling from Don's "friends" in the bar. Don's fun is soon deterred when a man in black enters the bar, sporting the most serious face Don had ever seen, which was saying something, since he had battled a cannibalistic frost giant before.

"Jane, we may have to postpone our plans for tonight. Hopefully I won't be long."

Don thought the man was following him with his eyes, and he'd be able to tell if not for his sunglasses. "What do you want?"

"Donald Blake. Thor. My name is Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I need several moments of your time." Don sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. He gave a sympathetic look towards Jane before following Phil Coulson out of the bar. "How do you know who I am?" asks Don. "Mr. Blake, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring your activities for quite some time now. We're very impressed with your abilities, and we want you for a team."

"A team? For what? Superhuman softball? Count me out."

"I'm afraid I can't let you walk away without telling you everything."

"Go ahead, pretty boy. Try and stop me." Chuckles Don as he walks back to the bar.

Coulson sighs and says "I didn't want to have to do this." As he pulls out a gun and aims at Don's shoulder. As he fires the bullet, Don ducks below, opens his hand, Mjolnir appears in it in a flash of lightning, and in the blink of an eye and knocks the gun out of Coulson's hand while sending an electrical shock up his arm.

"Damn you! It's my birthday and I wanted to go one freaking day without using this hammer."

Coulson was in too much pain to pay attention to what Don was saying. "Son of a- listen to me, Don, can I call you Don?" "No." "Fine. Listen to me, Thor. The world is in danger, and we need your help." Don lets his words sink in and grins. "Tell you what, Coulson. You beat me in a fight, no gun, no hammer, and I'll listen to what else you have to say." Coulson grins as well and agrees to Don's terms.

They each put up their fists and Don punches Coulson in the nose, shocking him in the face, and lightning strikes the second they collide. Coulson backs away, grabbing his nose, telling him he can't use his powers. Don reluctantly agrees and gets ready for the new fight. When it begins, he throws a punch, but Coulson grabs his fist and bends it backwards, using his other available hand to punch Don in the throat. He back away, gasping for breath, but Coulson punches him in the nose and ducks down, doing a quick slide to knock Don off his feet. As he rolls onto his back, Coulson puts his foot on Don's chest. "You wanna keep going?" Don starts to breath normally again before knocking Coulson's leg off of his chest, grabbing his ankle and swinging him around, throwing him into a wall. Coulson quickly gets up and throws a punch at Don, which gets blocked, and then Don tries to uppercut him, but Coulson does a backflip, kicking Don underneath his chin. He falls back and hits his head onto a brick wall and holds his hand out for Mjolnir, but he puts it down, knowing that he can't beat a government trained official without his hammer. Coulson walks up and holds out his hand.

"Alright, you've got a lot to hear. I'll buy you a drink."

As Don takes Phil's hand he says "I think I've had enough drinks for one night."

**Stark Tower Model 3**

Tony Stark, the world's biggest prick, struts through his own building, eventually reaching the bar. He orders himself a martini, as well as a few for every woman in the bar. As a very busty redhead takes a seat next to him, she gladly takes her free martini and turns her attention to Tony. It took him a second to realize that the woman was Natalia Romanova, Pepper's new assistant. He began flirting with her, and was delighted when she flirted in return. He knew that night he'd end up cheating on Pepper, and he couldn't be more excited for it. Soon, the two of them found a vacant room, where Tony ended up ripping Natalia's shirt off, delighted to find she was not wearing a bra. As she moved him over to the bed and threw him onto it, he heard something click behind her. She pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him.

"Tony, you really need to listen to what I'm about to tell you."

He almost freaked out, but he was still just staring at her exposed breasts. "Yeah, sure, start talkin' Natalia. But, uh, we're still gonna have sex right?"

"Shut up. I'm an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and my code name is the Black Widow. I've been sent to this position to keep an eye on you."

"So you're one of Fury's attack dogs? Does he think I broke the law again? Look, blowing up that shipment was a good thing, it was coming from Latveria, and he can't blame Iron Man for tha-"

"My god for a genius you are such an idiot. This isn't about the cargo ship. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top scientists have discovered an alien threat slowly approaching Earth. We're forming a team of superhumans and specially trained soldiers, and for whatever reason, Fury wants Iron Man on that team."

Tony seems to ponder the thought for a second and says "As long as we have sex tonight, I'm totally in." Widow sighs in frustration, but decides if it was her only option, she might as well go with it. After the night they had, Tony seemed very excited about joining the team, as long as she would be a member of it.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Triskellion**

Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, sits in a small, confined room with no windows and an empty chair across from him. A door slides open, which freaks him out. Nick Fury steps into the room and says "Steve Rogers. My name is Nick Fury. I have a lot to tell you." Fury sits down, beginning to break it to Captain America that he is no longer in World War 2.


End file.
